Bonds Formed: Book Two
by Cierah
Summary: Sequel to Lost Soul: In the heat of summer, on the hottest day of the year the twins go for a swim which proves to be more dangerous then anyone could have imagined. Repost Complete
1. Hot Days, Cooling Swims

**Hot Days, Cooling Swims**  
A small elf, about 6 years of age, raced out of the last homely house, flying down the steps leading to the lake created by the waterfalls in the distance. He grinned broadly when a cry reached his ears, asking for him to wait. Laughing he called back his reply. "Catch me!"

"No fair you had a head start." The voice behind him wailed in protest.

Two weeks ago the small elflings had had a frightening experience, one being taken captive and brutally beaten, the other fearing for the life of his shared half, his brother, his twin. Now that they had healed, both in body and soul, they raced around as though they had forgotten the incident, but in all seriousness they hadn't. It had just been cast aside, a memory burned into their small minds, and branded into their souls.

"Elrohir!" The cry came again. "Wait for me!" Both boys had always spoken in their shared twin language, made up at a young age, and was always a musical sound to those overhearing the words when they passed. But now, the boys started talking more and more in the elvish tongue. Some words becoming entangled with their language, sometimes confusing their parents so much they became baffled and bewildered.

"Elrohir wait for your brother." He heard his mother call.

Sighing he skidded to a halt on the narrow dirt path and stood there with his arms crossed attempting to look impatient. "Hurry Ella, the water will race away if you don't." Elrohir called teasingly.

A small form identical to his own sped around the base of a tree, and almost collided with his younger brother. Both boys grinned, flashing pearl white teeth, and started their race once again.

"The water will not race away." Elladan grumbled falling slightly behind his twin.

"You never know. It might get tired of waiting for us, and dry up in the heat." The younger of the two boys cast a quick glance over his shoulder. As he turned his head forwards again he let out a surprised yelp as his foot caught on a hidden root, causing him to fall awkwardly to the ground. The young elfling muttered to himself and climbed once again to his feet. He looked ahead and noticed his brother had only paused to make sure he was all right before racing away, now in the lead. He quickly regained his footing, cast an angry look at the root, and then spun around darting into a full run.

He heard his brother laughing and the growing sound of rushing water. He slowed his pace a little and smiled to himself. Knowing he would never catch up, but plotting revenge the small elf walked to the water hole. The youngest son of Elrond heard a joyful cry and a loud splash, and he knew his brother had found the water hole. Elrohir once again sped up to reach the water, which was around a bend of bushes, and tore his tunic off as he ran. Flinging it to the ground, not noticing it landing next to his brother's, he hopped on first one foot then the other to dislodge his feet from the confines of the soft leather boots. Still attempting to run, he fumbled, and then threw the boots one flying next to a tree, the other in the bush. With a joyful cry he raced to the edge, wrapped his arms around his knees and barreled into the water.

The sounds while under water became muffled. He opened his eyes looking for his brother, but catching no sign of him, he propelled himself up to the surface. As he came up for air, he caught sight of his parents and Glorfindel, who were laying aside blankets and baskets of food. He lifted his arm and waved, earning a wave from both his mother and father, who smiled happily. Behind his parents came his grandparents, the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. Behind them came Haldir and Figwit. They were all armed, but at ease next to the water.

Elrohir gasped when he felt himself pulled underneath the glistening blue around him. Sputtering he resurfaced and glared at his fish like brother. Elladan had always been a natural swimmer, unlike him who had gone through many lessons to learn buoyancy. He grinned and flung himself at his twin who cried out in surprise as they both sunk below the surface. They looked at each other in the clear blue water, making their eyes seemingly blue rather than gray. Both grinned and both contested on how long they could hold their breath.

Elrohir pinched his nose blinking, hoping he would not loose. But the feeling of panic arose in him as his lungs began to burn, longing for air. He shook his head and used his free hand to point above him. He kicked his feet and flew to the surface gasping the air. He shook his head, and glanced over to the land where his parents and grandparents sat. Figwit and Haldir were both disarming and taking off their outer tunics and shedding them on rocks near the lake. Figwit was young only new to maturity among the elves, and still had the fire of youth in him. However he held the power of command in him, and had easily earned himself the title of adviser, and guardian.

Haldir, the twins did not know all that well, but to Elrohir it seemed he was young enough to enjoy himself, as he lightly pushed Figwit off the rock he stood on, and into the water. The adviser's arms propelled in circles as he tried desperately to maintain his balance, but quickly lost and tumbled sideways off the rock. Figwit resurfaced and quickly grasped the wardens' ankle and pulled him in.

Elrohir grinned and glanced around him looking for his brother who had still yet to resurface. Frowning, he took a deep breath and sunk below, and saw his twin sitting cross-legged on the bottom. Elrohir kicked his legs to hover beside his twin and saw the gleam of excitement in his eyes. Elladan grinned and then shoved himself up to the surface for air. Elrohir followed.

"You are all fish, I swear." Elrohir laughed, causing those on the land to chuckle at the twins.

"And you are not!" Elladan smirked. "Come I want to show you something." Elladan quickly sunk beneath the surface again, with his brother not far behind. Both swam to the center of the lake and saw a flash of light at the deep bottom. The older twin pointed to the object and swam down. Elrohir watched from his position and saw his brother reach his arm out trying frantically to grasp the item, but it was too far down. Both twins resurfaced and once again kicked to retrieve their treasure. This time Elladan wrapped his hand around it and kicked to the surface. Once both boys had come back to air, Elladan grinned and held out a small pin. It was tarnished, but still held beauty. Elrohir reached out and took the gem from his brother's hand and turned it over to reveal a small dragonfly and on it a small emerald embossed into the crafted pin. He smiled and returned it to his brother's hand.

"It is pretty, maybe we can be treasure hunters. I am certain we could find many things like that in the lakes." Elrohir whispered to his brother. Elladan nodded and blew on the once silver pin, trying to clean it up.

"We could have a whole collection." The older twin whispered back. He pushed his index finger against the clasp and it quickly released itself poking Elladan's finger. "Ouch, that hurt." He winced, putting his finger into his mouth.

Elrohir took the pin and tried to close the catch, but it refused to close. "It is broken. But perhaps we can fix it?"

Elladan nodded, and took out his finger. "Look it drew my blood."

Elrohir took his brother proffered hand and looked at the small spot of blood on the finger. "It is not so bad. Just a small cut. It will heal before this afternoon."

Elrohir's next words were cut off by a startled cry, as he was dragged below the surface, pulling his brother with him. The twins confused, glanced down and saw a large fish like animal wrapped around the younger twins left foot. It was clear, and had a strong hold. Elladan released his hand from his brother's tight grasp, and swam towards it to pull it off.

His small hands grasped the slippery mass, and he felt his hand go numb as a piece of the fish stung his hand. He withdrew it and saw blood stain the water. He reached down again and grasped his twin's ankle trying to release it from the attacking fish. His brother was struggling frantically for breath, and kicking with all his might. Elladan slapped his brother's leg shaking his head, his movements becoming sluggish in the water, almost looking like slow motion. Elrohir reached down and gripped his brother's shoulders and looked up, begging him for air.

Elladan shook his head, and once again grasped his brother's foot, pulling frantically. Feeling defeated he looked at his brother, who was now panicking from lack of air. Elladan grabbed Elrohir's face, and placed his mouth on his blowing his left over air into his brother's lungs. Then he kicked upwards. He surfaced taking a huge breath and crying out frantically. "Ammë!" He cried, drew in a deep breath and dove for his brother. Remembering the pin, Elladan pulled the clasp and poked the fish, causing it to squirm away from the sharp object. He repeated his attacks, until the clear fish released its hold, and swam away. Elladan grasped Elrohir's bleeding hand and pulled him towards the surface. Haldir and Figwit who took over and pulled both twins to safety met up the older twin halfway.

As they surfaced, both boys were taken by their parents and dragged onto dry earth. Elrohir coughed and gasped for air. While Elladan knelt beside him, clutching his wounded hand. 

Elrond looked at Elladan and raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

The older twin shook his head. "I do not know father. Some clear fish had Ro by his foot. Look it is all red, and bloody." He pointed to his brother's foot. His own hand dripping from the sting he had received. "It feels funny."

"Ella?" Elrohir gasped weakly. Before either parents could react, both boys gripped each other's hands for comfort. Elrohir closed his eyes and sighed. Elladan watched his brother's chest rise once, then fall, not rising again.

"Erhir?" Elladan whispered. He shook his brother and cried out in agony. "Erhir!"


	2. Discoveries

**Chapter Two**  
Discoveries

Elrond scrambled over to where his sons lay and quickly searched for a pulse on his youngest. He found one faint and erratic, but his son was not breathing. He tilted Elrohir's head back, and leaned forward to listen, but Elladan's whimpered cries muffled the sounds Elrond was looking for and he lifted his head to Glorfindel asking a silent plea to distract his eldest.

Glorfindel raced forward and picked Elladan up into his arms and walked back over to the lake where Figwit and Haldir had gone to search for the creature that had injured the small elfling. Elladan sniffed and kept his eye on his twin who lay pale and limp on the ground. His heart raced and his body felt cold, although he couldn't place why seeing as elves didn't feel the elements.

"Orfindel?" Elladan whispered wiping his nose with the elf lord's shoulder.

Glorfindel wrinkled his nose, but whispered back to the frightened youngster. "Yes?"

"Why am I cold?" Elladan sniffed again shivering against the warmth of his father's adviser.

Glorfindel raised his eyebrow curiously. "I am uncertain Elladan. Would you like to ask your father later?"

"Will, Ro be alright?" Elladan's gray eyes wandered back over to his twin who was partially blocked by his father's form.

"Your father will make sure he is. Fear not." Glorfindel's blue eyes traveled to the water where ripples marked the return of Figwit. He searched with his eyes for signs of Haldir but found none. "What have you found?" Glorfindel called to the drenched elf in the middle of the lake.

"Haldir has found something, he will resurface soon." Figwit swam towards the bank. "How is Elrohir?" He asked climbing onto shore.

Glorfindel looked over his shoulder glancing at Elrond and his son. He shook his head looking back. "I am not sure as of yet."  
Both elder elves turned when Haldir resurfaced holding a strange creature in his grasp. Blood ran down his hand as he stroked towards them, a look of pain sketching his features. Figwit lowered himself beside the shore and helped the Lothlorien elf out of the water.

"Sweet Eru, what is that?" Figwit whispered.

Haldir grunted throwing the fish to the ground. "I know not, but it has a sting worse then a bee or wasp." He clutched his hand trying to hide it from the small elf cuddled in Glorfindel's arms. The look on Elladan's face showed horror at the clear creature wriggling on the dry earth.

"That is what grabbed Ro!" He pointed to the jelly monster with arms and tentacles feeling around for water. "Is it a monster?" He whispered trying to scoot closer to Glorfindel's frame.

The elves on the waters edge turned their heads when they heard a loud gasp. Elrond stood and walked over to them looking satisfied. "He will recover, but the sting holds poison and we must return to Imladris for healing aids." Elrond reached out and put a stray strand of hair behind Elladan's ear, before catching sight of the creature on the shore. "Is that it?" He raised his eyebrow looking at the three elves.

Glorfindel nodded. "Elladan has confirmed so."

Elrond nodded and glanced at Haldir who still clutched his hand. "You also got stung?"

Haldir nodded. "Nasty little thing, with a large bite. Take care of your sons my lord, you may tend to this after." He said seeing the raised eyebrow on the lord's face.

Elrond turned around to find Celeborn holding Elrohir, his wife hovering close and Galadriel standing with her arm wrapped protectively around her daughter. Taking a deep breath, Elrond nodded and motioned for the others to follow them back to the last Homely House. Elladan whispered loud enough for his father to hear. "Ada? Ro is alright?"

"He will be Elladan. He is hurt like you were a few weeks ago. He needs rest and lots of smiles from you to make him better."

Elrond smiled when his eldest held out his arms for him to take him. He happily obliged. Small arms wrapped around his neck tightly, and his son's lips moved over to his ear to whisper softly to him.

"I am cold." Elladan turned his gray eyes to his father's. "I thought you said elves do not get cold."

Elrond blinked surprised. "I will explain more to you later, after I have tended to you and your brother."

Elladan frowned. "Father?" Elladan's eyes searched for his brother who was being carried ahead, then he turned his eyes to his father again. "I was COLD!"

Elrond sighed. "It is a shared bond my son. You will understand more when I explain it in more detail later." Elrond stressed the word so his son would cease his questions. However Elrond was not that lucky.

"I felt funny when he got hurt. He was scared, and he needed air." Elladan babbled hurriedly. "I did not know what to do. I did not want to leave him. But I ran out of air." Tears welled up in his gray eyes. "He stopped breathing, I felt it." The last words were spoken so softly, Elrond was not sure he had heard anything at all.

"What do you mean you felt it?" Elrond asked worried, shooting a glance at Glorfindel who walked beside them.

"I felt his fear and how he was cold, and when he stopped breathing, and when he got bitten-" Elladan babbled tangling his words together. He stopped when his father held up his hand. Elladan lowered his head onto his father's shoulder, a burning sensation in his chest. "My chest hurts." He murmured closing his eyes. The last thing he saw was his brother's pale face before he fell asleep.

Elladan shot up looking around him fearfully. He was in his room. Confused he scrambled out of bed and raced to his door, and reaching up he grasped the knob to open it. He ran through his door and over to the matching on across the hall. He quickly opened it looking for signs of his brother, but he saw none. Frowning, the memory of the lake resurfaced and he raced to where he knew the healing halls were. Fear slipped into his heart as he ran down the halls skidding around corners and slipping occasionally on the smooth tiles, he even stopped once to fix a rug he had flipped in his haste to find his twin.

He turned the last corner and raced right into a pair of legs. Looking up slightly annoyed he saw his father glance down at him stunned and amused. "Did you rest well?" His father asked.

"Ro?" He panted concerned.

"He is sleeping but should wake soon. Would you like to see him?" Elrond stooped down and picked his son up. Elladan wriggled in his father's arms, trying to free himself, but his father held him tightly.

Elladan nodded frantically. "He is alright?" He desperately needed confirmation.

Elrond smiled and opened the door allowing his son to climb back to the floor. "Go see for yourself."

Elladan raced quickly to the large bed and climbed up looking for his brother who lay in the center surrounded by large fluffy blankets. Elladan bent to his elbows and leaned forward staring at his brother. He gazed intently watching his brother's eyes flicker slightly behind closed lids. Elladan smiled and whispered into his brother's ear. "Ro?"

A small moan was his answer, causing Elladan to grin broadly. "I know you are awake. Open your eyes." Elladan whispered again.

"No." Came the weak thready voice. Elladan pulled the blankets down and climbed in snuggling up to his younger brother. "Are you cold?" he asked placing an arm over his brother's chest.

"I was, but not anymore." Elrohir opened one eye looking at his brother, but closed it again.

"I was cold too." Elladan closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep, now knowing his brother was well and alive. It was early morning the next day when Elrond wandered down the healing rooms to check on his son's when he stumbled across Haldir sitting on a bench soaking up the sun that drifted into the hall.

* * *

"Ahh, if it isn't the warden of Lothlorien. How are you this fine morning?" Elrond smiled warmly at the blond haired elf.  
Haldir turned a brilliant smile at the Lord of Rivendell. "I am well. I am enjoying the sounds of this peaceful place. It is very different from my home."

Elrond grinned and sat down beside the other. "You have two brother's do you not?"

Haldir nodded distantly. "Rúmil and Orophin."

"I hear you are trying out for Marchwarden."

Haldir raised his eyebrows. "How did you know that, my lord?"

"The Lord and Lady are my wife's parents." Elrond chuckled. "I hear much."  
Haldir smiled. "I do not think this year I will try out, I have much training to complete before I attempt such a high position." Haldir sighed. "I will one day try out for that responsibility."

"No desire for a family?"

"Not right now." Haldir shook his head. "I am still young. Besides if I attempt for the position of Marchwarden, I will have no time for a family."

"Why is that?" Elrond asked looking out the window.

"I would wish to think of the elves of Lorien my family, and I have much desire to protect them." Haldir cocked a half grin at the Lord of Rivendell. "My brother's wish to join me as wardens. Perhaps they will have a family." He shrugged. Both elves sat in silence for a while soaking in the fresh morning air.

* * *

Figwit sat at his desk sorting through all his papers, when the door crashed open with an angry Erestor stalking over to him. He quickly stood up and backed away from the advancing elf, and found himself against the wall with no where to go.

Erestor stopped and ruffled through the papers on the table looking for something. "Where is it?" He hollered.

Figwit frowned. "Where is what?"

"My accounts?"

"I do not have your accounts. Perhaps you should check your own study?" Figwit narrowed his eyes. Ever since he had been appointed the newest advisor, Erestor had tried sabotaging his position. "I do not understand why you insist I am in possession of your paperwork, I have all my own to do, and have no need to rifle through yours." Figwit snatched his daily report out of the older elf's hands. "Therefore you shall not have need to go through mine. Now if you don't mind I have work to do." Figwit pulled his stool out and sat back down on it. 

Erestor stood there smirking. "Aye, work indeed. Wait until I inform Lord Elrond of your mishap last week."

Figwit glanced up and grimaced. "What mishap would that be?" He quickly regretted his words.

"There are more?" Erestor grinned.

"Out!" Figwit stood up angrily causing his stool to tip and fall on the floor. He grabbed the elder's arm and dragged him to the door pushing him out. "Leave me be and allow me to work in peace." He slammed the door falling against it once it was closed. "What would Erestor have on me?" He whispered to himself. "I have done nothing wrong." He slowly walked back over to his desk and righted his fallen stool. "Besides loosing the letter from King Thranduil, but I informed the Lord of this." Figwit slumped down on the stool and put his hands to his face in horror, recalling the past few weeks of mishaps he has had. The first incident was with the lords' eldest son being abducted because one of his guards had decided to pursue a female. The second incident was with the lords' youngest son being held at knifepoint because of his slow reaction. Now, the incident at the lake.

He shook his head and groaned. "But these are all things the Lord and I have discussed and have come to terms with." Figwit sat there all morning a feeling of dread entering his heart as he realized that he was not fit to be advisor and guard to the Peredhil family.Elrond wandered once again down the halls and decided it was time to check on his twins before heading back down to his study for a long morning of boring reports and countless bickering among his advisors. He grinned and decided to visit the halls of stars before the full morning began. He quietly slipped through the halls unnoticed. 


	3. Summer Storms

**Summer Storms **

Elrohir groaned and tried to sit up feeling hot and sore. He opened his eyes and looked for the cause and noticed his brother sleeping next to him, his body heat mixing with his own causing him to feel overly heated. Elrohir pushed his brother off him and pushed the blankets down sitting up carefully as a wave of dizziness took over. Taking a deep breath he pulled his legs out from under the heavy blankets and he touched the large red welt on his leg. He frowned seeing no gauze or wadding to protect it. He winced when his fingers touched the open cut and he withdrew his fingers.

Elladan sat up quickly. "Ow!" He hissed.

Elrohir looked at him worried. "Are you hurt too?" His gray eyes scanning his older brother looking for signs of injury.

"No, but you are. That hurt, so don't touch!" Elladan hissed slapping his brother's hand away from his leg.

"Hey!" Elrohir protested as his hand was pelted away from his leg. "What do you mean that hurt? If you are uninjured."

"I do not know, just don't touch." Elladan pushed his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Father said he would explain it." Elladan shrugged.

"You have me so confused." Elrohir mimicked his brother's movements and hugged his own legs.

"Ro?"

"What?"

"Did you hurt when I was gone?"

"Gone where?"

"When I was missing?"

"I don't know. I knew you were not here though." Elrohir lowered his eyes looking at the rumpled blankets. He curled his toes in the soft fabric and sighed.

"How did you know?"

Elrohir shrugged. "I don't know, I just knew. I was scared. I felt you calling me." Elrohir shivered.

"I felt cold when you stopped breathing."

"I stopped breathing? Was I dead?" Elrohir gasped lifting his eyes to meet those of his brother's.

Elladan shrugged. "I don't think so, but my heart started pounding hard, and my chest hurt."

Elrohir licked his lips. "Is it because we are the same?"

"We are not the same."

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Ro?"

"What?"

"Shush! Listen."

Elrohir lifted his head from his knees cocking his head to the side listening for what his brother heard. "What?" He whispered softly.

Elladan grinned. "Do you hear that?"

"Well, I wouldn't be asking if I did, clover leaf!" Elrohir hissed.

Elladan giggled. "Clover leaf?"

Elrohir shrugged. "Well every time you go outside you always seem to lay in a pile of clover leaf's. It is your new name."

"I don't need a new name, oak breath."

Elrohir's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oak breath?"

"Well, you always climb trees." Elladan smiled broadly.

"Fish breath."

"Mud puddle."

"Water fae."

* * *

Elrond wandered down the halls and heard laughter coming from the closed doors of one of the healing rooms. He smiled as he heard his sons laughing. Relief filled his heart as the bright laughter filled the dimly lit halls of Rivendell. He paused outside the door and heard the reason why they were laughing. Opening the door, he caught them wrestling on the bed, a tangle of arms and legs, the blankets cast onto the floor, and the pillows hanging precariously on the edge.

"What is this?"

Both boys glanced at each other, and quickly scrambled upright. "Nothing father." They said in unison.

Elrond raised his eyebrow in question as both twins looked at each other with frowns on their faces.

"Stop that!" They said at the same time again, causing them to turn frightened eyes to their father, who stood in the doorway confused.

Elrond held up his hand ceasing any further arguments. "Alright," He said closing the door behind him, and walking over to the bed sitting on the edge. "What is it?"

"Ella keeps saying things when I do." Elrohir pouted.

"Mint breath." Elladan whispered.

"Pastry fingers." Elrohir shot back.

"Enough!" Elrond lifted two fingers to the bridge of his nose. "When did this start?"

"Just now, when you opened the door." Elrohir wrinkled his nose.

"Why the name calling?"

Both boys shrugged. "It was fun." They said together. The twins glared at each other.

Elrond shook his head. 'So it starts.' He thought to himself. "Alright. No more name-calling. As for the speaking in unison, it sometimes happens with twins."

"How do you know?" Elladan asked wrinkling his forehead.

"I once had a brother." Elrond closed his eyes briefly, images of Elros flooding his mind.

"Where is he now?" Elrohir flipped over lying on his stomach.

"We have an uncle?" Elladan grinned.

"Had. He died many years ago." Elrond smiled sadly. "He was my twin."

Elladan and Elrohir turned shocked expressions to each other, then back to their father. "You had a twin?" They said together.

Elrond nodded. "I did." He tucked a piece of hair behind Elrohir's ear. "His name was Elros."

The twins sat speechless for a while before the youngest spoke up. "Why are we twins?"

Elrond almost choked. "Why? I do not know. But Ilúvatar must have a plan for both of you. Perhaps something you both need to do together, and cannot do on your own."

"Did you and your twin feel like we do?" Elladan asked curiously.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean when he got hurt, did you feel it?" Elladan asked again.

Elrond smiled. "Sometimes I did, but I do not think we shared so close a bond as you two do." Elrond reached over and tucked the stray piece of hair back behind Elrohir's ear. "You two may be twins but you have your differences." He chuckled.

"Like what?" They asked together again causing both of them to cast annoyed looks at each other.

"Well, Elladan, you are slightly taller. Not by much, and your hair is not as wild as your brother's."

Elrohir's hands flew to his hair. "My hair is not wild." He protested.

"You hair is like mine Elrohir. The strands do not like staying where we put them." Elrond laughed at his son's worried look.

"Father?" Elladan asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you miss your twin?"

Elrond looked out the window of his son's room before answering his question. The pain still lingered in his heart, at the loss of his twin, but he had learned to deal with his loss, and he also knew he was not as close to Elros as his two sons were to each other. He looked back and nodded sadly. "In all honesty, I do. Enough for today, how is your leg Elrohir?" Elrond asked reaching out for his son's foot, and changing the subject.

"It does not hurt as much as it did." He said as his father probed the welt gently.

Elrond nodded satisfied with the healing of the wound, and he reached for his eldest son's hand. "How is your hand?"

Elladan looked down and as though for the first time noticed a smaller welt on it. "It does not hurt, I forgot it was there." He held out his hand for his father to inspect. Once satisfied he stood up. "Well are you two ready to leave these rooms?"

Both boys eagerly nodded, jumping off the bed anxiously.

"Well then, go get dressed and go play, I will call you both when breakfast is ready." Elrond turned and walked out the door leaving his two sons' to race down the halls to their own rooms.

* * *

Elrohir limped about his room throwing things around trying to locate his small-dulled sword. He turned quickly when his brother walked in looking amused at the mess that usually never colored his brother's floor. Elladan had always been the messy one.

"Have you seen dîndae?"

Elladan shook his head at the name his brother had named his sword. His own sword was called celebhîth. "Where did you put it last?"

"I thought I had it in my chest, but it is not there now." Elrohir sat down on his chair frustrated.

"I will help you find it, faster if we both search." Elladan put his down by the door and walked further into the room to assist his brother.

About an hour later the twins were outside both looking defeated. They had not been able to locate Elrohir's sword, but to make matters worse, Elladan's had decided to disappear from beside the door. Elrohir sat up in his favorite tree, hanging off the branches with grace and ease, while Elladan lay on the ground on his usual patch of reserved ground.

"Hey clover leaf. Come up here and take a look at what I see." Elrohir called down from his perch.

"Hey oak breath, I do not climb as gracefully as you do." Elladan hissed back.

"What better time to start?" Elrohir laughed. "You have to see this."

Groaning, Elladan stood up and jumped up to the branch above him. He pulled himself up onto the branch holding it firmly as it bent slightly under the small weight. He quickly joined his brother near the top and peered out to where his brother was pointing. "Look."

Elladan gasped at the dark clouds that loomed in the sky, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud snap of thunder rippled through the bright sky. In the distance a storm approached. The twins had experienced storms and loved the rain, but never in their short lives had they heard thunder of such magnitude, and it caused them to quickly retreat out of the tree and race home in frightened wonder.

Another bang echoed through the quickly darkening sky as the storm roared over Rivendell with great speed. Elrohir let out a small cry as another louder boom rumbled. Elladan grabbed his brother's hand as they raced up the stairs just as a bolt of lightning filled the now black sky with white sizzling light.

Elladan closed the great hall doors with a loud thud and both twins slipped to the floor shivering from fear at the storm. They stood quickly and darted away from the door as the thunder shook the ground on which they sat. Running down the halls then up the stairs they passed many elves sealing up the shutters on the open windows and running around closing up the house from debris.

* * *

Elrond stood quickly as his candle flickered on his desk and a wind quickly rose causing his papers to float to the floor. He glanced out the window behind him and noticed the storm approaching. 'Odd time for a summer storm.' He whispered to himself. He reached down to pick up his scattered papers when he heard the loud thunder roar through the sky. He quickly righted himself and spun around startled. "What in Arda?" Elrond watched with growing horror at the black clouds that quickly covered the blue sky. He stood there watching when another gust of wind nearly threw him off his feet. Startled he ran forward and gripped the shutters of his study and slammed them shut locking them with an iron clasp.

He spun away from the windows in search of his family.

* * *

Figwit wandered the gardens quietly talking with Haldir when the storm made itself known. The thunder caused both elves to jump a foot off the ground, and laughing nervously at their lack of bravery, quickly made their way back towards the House of Elrond. They met up with Glorfindel who was locking up the stables where many horses nickered in fear.

"What is this?" Figwit cried out in the howling wind. Racing forward to assist Glorfindel.

Haldir drew his cowl over his head as the thunder seemed to split the sky and hail started to fall. "This is not natural." Haldir called out to them. Lowering his head trying to protect his face from the large fist sized ice that slammed into the earth with such force it left dents. "We do not have time to make it back, we must wait for the hail to cease."

Haldir, Figwit, and Glorfindel piled into the stables closing the wooden doors behind them. The ice fell onto the wooden roof causing it to creak in protest, but finally giving way and cracking from the force. Large pieces broke through the wood and started breaking away the protective shelter the horses and elf lords had found.

* * *

Galadriel stood up glancing out the window frowning at the sounds that entered her mind. He turned her head to her husband who sat by the roaring fire, looking at her curiously. "Love?" He asked.

"Something evil approaches." She whispered faintly.

dîndae silent shadow celebhîth silver mist


	4. Frightened Encounters

Chapter Four

Frightened Encounters

The twins ran down the corridors to their rooms and they quickly entered Elrohir's chambers sliding quickly under the bed. Out of breath and frightened, they huddled next to each other shivering, trying to get as close to the floor as possible. The thunder roared in fury causing the younger of the two to whimper in fear.

"It is alright Ro, we are safe here. It cannot find us." Elladan whispered softly.

Elrohir buried his head into his brother's side, shaking as another rumble shook the ground. A loud crack caused Elladan to jump slightly, and slink closer to his brother, who cried out at the suddenness of it.

The door opened and they both lifted their heads to peer at the dim light. They saw feet, and both of them bit their lips trying to hold their whimpers at bay. Images of demons and monsters entered their minds, but their fears were eased when they heard their father's voice.

"Elladan? Elrohir?"

Both twins let out a sigh of relief and scrambled out from under the bed racing to their father's protective arms.

Elrond knelt down and gathered his son's into his embrace, whispering soothing words to them. He picked them up, one on each arm and wandered down the halls to where the other elves were gathering in the Halls of Fire.

"Father, I am afraid. Why is the storm angry with us?" Elladan whispered softly, afraid to speak louder in case the storm heard him.

Elrond smiled slowly. "The storm is not angry with you my son, only angry with its life. It is shouting out how short it will be and how quickly it will disappear."

Elrohir buried his head into his father's shoulders. "It never comes so close."

"I know, but it will soon be over." Elrond silently prayed that it would be. He turned the corner and heard the sounds of hail landing heavily on the rooftop of his house, and he frowned at the sounds of cracking wood, and the splintering sounds of trees. He narrowed his eyes as the voices of the trees wailed in pain, and he quickly entered the Halls of Fire where his wife and the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien were seated.

The twins jumped out of his arms and raced over to their mother jumping onto her lap. "It is so loud." They cried together.

Celebrian slowly smiled and nodded her head, gathering the two small elflings into her embrace. "Fear not my dears, we are safe inside. Your father and grandparents will watch over us." She winked at her husband who smiled at her.

"Celeborn wandered around the room whispering to the other elves who sat huddled together, Elrond's advisors, cooks, messengers, plus many more. He spoke words of comfort, and words filled with humor, causing a few of them to laugh.

Celebrian leaned forward slightly and whispered to her son's. "Would you like me to sing you a song?"

Both boys gasped and eagerly nodded their heads at the suggestion causing her to lift her head laughing musically. She started softly, her voice mixing with the sounds of the storm, then grew more powerful drowning out the frightening sounds. The elves in the room settled down with their own families, on cushioned seats, and others leaned against the walls listening intently on their ladies beautiful voice.

* * *

Glorfindel glanced up at the stable roof, watching as the hail chipped away at the protective covering as it landed. Beside him the warden of Lothlorien sat against the stables railing his knees drawn up to his chest, grumbling at the fury of the storm.

"This storm is not natural." Haldir murmured.

Figwit turned from his position beside a small foal and nodded in agreement. "How long do you suppose this will last?"

"Long enough to destroy many homes and structures." Glorfindel muttered lowering his head to his knees. "How are the horses?" He asked looking towards Figwit who stood whispering words of comfort to the foals and mares.

Figwit nodded his head, turning and joining the other two at the railing. "They appear to be fine, although they sense this storm is nothing of what it should be." Figwit pulled himself up onto the top rail and swung his legs over the edge.

The three elves shot looks above them when they head a groan and a loud crack.

Glorfindel scrambled to his feet. "The roof is not going to last, if the hail keeps up." He hissed. He ran to the pens that housed the horses and started pulling the pegs out. "We must release the horses if they are to survive this storm. That roof is going to come down."

Just as Glorfindel spoke his words the stable doors slammed open letting the howling wind through startling the horses. Haldir scrambled to his feet and raced to assist the elder elf, and unpegged the doors. Figwit jumped off his railing and tried in vain to close the now broken doors. "Hurry, this whole place is going to come down!" He shouted above the wind. The roof groaned and creaked and finally snapped, causing the elves to freeze in horror. Glorfindel and Haldir turned and watched as the Roof tumbled down landing right on top of the unaware Figwit.

Haldir raced over dodging falling debris and flying hay and cried out as a large piece of hail landed on his shoulder. He heard the familiar crack as his shoulder broke from the impact. Stunned he fell to the ground in a heap.

Glorfindel watched in horror as the rest of the building tumbled around him. Something hit him in the back of the head, causing stars to dance before his eyes. Slowly his knees gave out and he fell landing onto a pile of hay.

* * *

Elladan cried out as another loud boom filled the air, Elrohir nearly jumped out of his mother's lap. Celebrian glanced up at her husband worry filled her eyes. Elrond nodded and quickly walked over to his family, and took a shaking Elrohir holding him close. "No need to fear my son, your mother and I are both here to protect you." Elrond turned around and glanced over to the other elves who were frowning with worry. Only Galadriel stood still, her eyes distant as she sensed something was amiss.

She stood as still as stone not flinching, as the sounds of the storm grew to intensity that none of the elves had experienced before. Celeborn stood up and walked over to his wife, and laid a hand on her shoulder. He knew that she was in one of her trances and would not feel his touch, but he felt inclined to protect her from whatever evil had drifted into Rivendell.

Celeborn heard a soft whisper from his wife, and he leaned in close to hear her words. "Some evil has awakened, it rages its anger across the lands."

He frowned at her distant words, and glanced over his shoulder to his daughter and her family. Elrond stood holding one of the twins, and Celebrian sat holding the other, both were whispering to each other in hushed tones, while Elrond shook his head at something his wife had said.

Elrond stooped down handing his small son to his wife, and exited the halls. He hurriedly wandered to his chambers, where he hid a small inlaid box. Once inside his rooms, he opened a small hidden notch in the wall and pulled the box out holding it in his hands. He opened it and peered at its contents. Inside sat Vilya, the ring of air, given to him by Gil-Galad. It was time to pull forth his ring and talk to Galadriel about the fury of this storm. Closing the box he quickly made his way back to the Halls of Fire, and proceeded into the room.

Just as he did so a loud crash echoed from down the halls, causing both Elrond and Galadriel to spin around.

Elladan whimpered holding onto his brother's hand in fear. He could sense his mother's uneasiness at the storm and it did nothing to calm him as she had tried to do with her words. Elrohir also felt his mother's fear, and locked his eyes onto his twins. Both sat there holding each other's hand, gray eyes locked together in silent fear.

Elrohir finally turned his eyes towards his grandmother and he watched her every move. His father and the Lady Galadriel were standing beside each other in conversation, and he noticed his father carrying something in a finely etched box.. Elrohir lifted his head and squinted his eyes peering at the light colored wood, trying to see what the script said.

Another loud crash caused him to whimper and he abandoned his look at the box and locked his eyes onto his twins once more. Both boys sat there but cried out in fear as a loud rumble echoed through the halls causing the Halls occupants to jump to their feet startled. Elrond and Galadriel raced from the room, closing the doors behind them, leaving the elves stunned and surprised at how quickly their lord had left.

* * *

Haldir groaned and tried to roll over, but something hard kept pelting him. As he came to, he remembered the storm, and he glanced up at the sky. The hail had almost completely ceased, the pieces smaller in size and not as deadly. He tried to sit up, remembering the events from earlier, and he felt his shoulder throb in protest. Finally he sat up and slowly got to his feet. Glancing around him, he caught sight of Glorfindel who lay among debris, unconscious. But as Haldir searched with his eyes, he could not catch sight of Figwit. He slowly walked forward, and started towards where the stable doors used to be, and he started digging. He silently prayed that his young friend was still alive. 


	5. Stories and Disappearances

Chapter Five

Stories and Disappearances

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other silently. One shook his head as the other nodded; both quickly climbed down and wandered over to the fire in the center of the room. The thunder had died down a little, but it still roared more furiously then it ever had before. The twins climbed up onto the brick foundation that surrounded the hearth, and they huddled close to one another grasping for the other's hand as another thunder rumbled through the household.

"Where do you suppose father and grandmother went off to?" One asked.

The other shrugged taking a quick peek around him. "I do not know. We should have asked mother."

"She would not have told us." The older twin murmured.

"She may have. We will never know, because we did not ask her." The youngest frowned.

"Ro?"

The youngest glanced back to his brother curiously. "What?"

"Why do you think this storm is so bad?"

"How should I know? Father will figure it out." Elrohir turned his head away from his brother's face and caught sight of one of his friends sitting with his parents in the corner. "I want to go say hi to-"

He was cut off just as the hall doors banged open causing the twins to grip each other's hands more tightly. There stood Glorfindel, and Haldir soaking wet. Celebrian stood up and questioned the elves that entered.

"What in Arda happened to you three?" She asked as Figwit came around the corner with a large bump on his head, and a nasty gash on his arm.

"Ask him." Figwit grumbled flicking his thumb over his shoulder at Glorfindel.

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "I was attempting to seal up the stables, but those two-" He indicated Haldir and Figwit. "Decided to help. However, Figwit here decided that he was going to try to become a part of the stables." He shook his head. "We no longer have a stable for the horses."

"All of you come inside and dry off before my husband gets back. I want you to sit and wait while I get you cleaned up." Celebrian pointed to Figwit who shook his head sighing.

"Yes, my lady." The young elf wandered over to where the twins sat, and smiled at their surprised faces. "Hello, little lords. How do you fare?"

The twins glanced at each other briefly. "Are we well?"

The youngest nodded his eyes bright and filled with excitement all of a sudden. "Will you read us a story?" Elrohir asked the young elf.

Figwit laughed. "If your mother permits it, then I shall, young one." He wasn't sure which twin he was speaking to but it didn't matter as long as they were together. "Now allow me to get cleaned up, then I will ask your mother. Perhaps a story from the Halls of Learning?"

Both twins nodded eagerly. They wanted some distraction from the tense air in the Halls of Fire. Both twins sat patiently, yet eagerly, while their mother cleaned up Figwit's arm, and washed the small cut on his head, then the question was asked. Both twins shouted with joy when they heard the answer, and caused the elves in the room to smile at them.

Elrohir jumped down from the hearth and danced around, soon joined by his older brother, who laughed, catching his brother's arms and both started a little dance of happiness.

"Which one is which?" Figwit asked Celebrian in a hushed whisper.

"Elrohir is in blue." She laughed at the question.

Figwit shook his head in wonder. "I wonder how you and Lord Elrond do it day after day. I have been around for many years, but every day I see them I have to start a new."

"Do not fret Figwit, these things take time, and having twins is an adventure in itself. Now go and read them their story before they start complaining." She stood up, followed by the young elf, and wandered over to Glorfindel and Haldir.

Figwit stretched his arm feeling the weight of the bandage, then held out his hands. "Well? Are you two ready for your story?"

The twins stopped their dance and ran over to the dark haired elf. The youngest elfling in blue took his right hand and the older dressed in green gripped his left. "Oh, yes." They chorused together.

The three elves made their way to the door, but before they could leave, the twin's mother spoke up firmly. "You two listen to what Figwit has to say, and you three behave yourselves." She raised one delicate eyebrow to emphasize her words.

The three bowed gracefully before escaping through the doors. "Now which story would you two like to hear?" Figwit asked looking down at his charges.

"One of a great battle." Elladan piped up.

"A story of adventure, and courage." Elrohir said.

Elladan shot his twin a dirty look. "Ro, a battle would be a good story for tonight."

"So would one of courage." Elrohir stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"How about I read a story with all three?" Figwit almost laughed at the two. "I know of a good story which has much courage, adventure, and a battle in it." He winked at them guiding them along the darkened halls to the great room, fondly known as the Halls of Learning.

"What is it called?" Elrohir asked, looking up at the elder elf.

"You will have to wait and see." Figwit grinned mischievously.

Elladan loosened his hand and raced down the halls turning the corner.

"Elladan wait for us." Figwit called. When he received no reply he quickened his pace, followed by Elrohir, who had scrunched up his face with worry.

"Ella?" Elrohir called out into the darkness.

No answer came, and caused Elrohir to look up at Figwit worried. They rounded the corner and came to the closed doors of the Halls of Learning. Figwit quickly opened the door and peered inside, his trained eyes searching the darkness quickly. Finding no sign of the young elfling, he turned and glanced at the youngest of Elrond's twin sons. Elrohir looked around him, his face turning dreadfully pale. Elrohir released his hand from Figwit's and let them hang at his sides.

"Ella?" Elrohir whispered into the dark halls. "Come out of hiding right now!" He called in their twin speech.

Silence filled the air.

Elrohir grimaced when his memories flooded back to those few weeks ago when his twin had gone missing. Their father had punished the man who had claimed to have not known about the abduction, and the other frightening man had been killed when he had attempted more hurt on the elven lord's sons.

Elrohir turned around in a complete circle scanning the halls with his yet untrained elven eyes, trying to catch sight of his second half. He gripped his arms in a sudden chill, as a feeling of fear over came him. "Figwit, where is Ella?" The young elfling whispered fearfully.

The dark haired elf drew his sword in the stillness searching both with his eyes and ears for signs of where the son of Elrond had disappeared. Gingerly he stepped forward, his soft leather boots making no sound as he inched forward. A small glitter caught his eye and he bent down and picked up the small broach.

Elrohir gasped and quickly pulled it from the elf's hands. "Ella and I found this. In the lake. Remember?" The youngest son of Elrond looked up and showed Figwit the small tarnished jewel. "We kept it for our collection."

Figwit wrinkled his brow, concerned. "I want you to wait in the hall, while I search for your brother." He pointed to the door and motioned for the elfling to go.

"Ella?"

"I will find him. He cannot have gone far, young one. Now go wait for me inside."

"Has he been taken again?"

"Elrohir, go!" Figwit commanded.

Startled the youngest twin backed up towards the door and slowly entered. He was alone again. He did not want to be alone while a storm grew outside, and he wanted to help find his brother. Elrohir wandered over to the table located at the center of the room, and sat down on the small stool. His heart ached as it did those few weeks ago, and he did not like that feeling. He closed his eyes and sighed. He should find his father. He would know what to do. Elrohir jumped off the stool and walked over to the door glancing out to see if Figwit was still there.

Seeing no sign of the older elf, he raced down the darkened halls and started his search for his father. He ran past a door, and felt his heart lurch into his throat. Confused and suddenly frightened. He stopped. He turned and slowly walked back to where the strange feeling had over come him.

Curiously, the young elfling caught sight of a small crawlspace behind a tapestry and peered into the blackness. He knelt back and glanced around his looking for a candle that would help his sight, quickly finding one on a small table, he ran over and picked it up. Kneeling once again at the dark hole, he slowly crawled in. The candlelight flickered a few times as the young elf inched forward on his knees and free hand. After rounding many corners, Elrohir came into an opening and his small flame flickered once, and then blew out. Suddenly in dreadful darkness, his heart jumped, and he softly gasped as something passed him. Seeing nothing but blackness around him he spun around in a circle his breath coming in quick gasps. He felt the evil passing around him as he spun. Frantically, he tried to will his eyes to focus in the black air.

Elrohir slunk down to clutch his knees, protecting himself as best as he could. His heart beat quickly, causing him to shiver with fright. Suddenly the evil drew away, but then before the young elf could cry out he was pinned to the hard packed ground. He felt claws dig into his shoulders as the heavy thing sat on top of him. Terrified, he heaved his lungs and let out a panicked wail. But he stopped when he heard a very familiar voice echo his own fears.

The claws withdrew from his shoulders and the beast let out a loud growl before dashing off towards his brother's voice. Elrohir quickly sat up, and cried out into the darkness. "_Ella_!"

"_Ro_?" A small voice called out, but a cry of fear followed, and a loud roar filled the darkness causing the younger twin to stand and race after the cries. He ran into something large and crashed down backwards. Feeling around in the black with his hands, he crawled forwards hearing the cries and wails of his brother getting louder as he went.

"Ella?" He whispered pausing as his brother's cries turned silent. "Ella?" He whispered again frantically. Quickly getting to his feet again he tiptoed his hands in front of him, trying to feel for barricades. His feet hit something soft and he tumbled down. He touched with his hands and felt a nose, and a small mouth. Closed eyes and soft hair. "Ella?" He hissed. He gingerly let his fingers move to the side of the face, and felt small pointed ears. "_Oh, Ella_!"

Relief flooded through his body as he leaned forward softly crying into the darkness.

"Ro?" Elladan moaned.

"Ella? I am here."

"Where are we? What was that thing?" Elladan's throat was dry.

"Did it hurt you?" Elrohir asked worriedly.

"I do not think so, it jumped on me after I heard you cry out. I think it frightened me more then anything."

"I cannot see anything." Elrohir whispered softly.

The twins huddled together lost, in both spirit and mind. They had no idea where they were, nor what beast lurked in the shadows, nor where the monster had gone. Or when it would return. They only had each other. For the time being, it was enough.


	6. Escapades

Chapter Six

Escapades

The two small elflings sat huddled in the darkness, both wrapped up in each other's safe embrace, when the others found them. Both boys, shivered with fright when a large door opened, followed by a light. They quickly got to their feet and saw their father standing there with a very worried looking Figwit. Before any of them could react or respond, a large dog raced from the confines of the room, causing both boys to cry out in fear. Erestor twisted around and raced after the dog.

"How did you two get in here?" Their father asked, glancing around at the dark storage room. It was filled with large broken pieces of wood, a large table, and many stools. Old weapons littered the walls, and the windows were barred shut with planks of timber.

Elrohir looked around him looking for the crawl space and found it behind a tattered old bookcase. "Over there." He lifted his head listening to the diminishing sounds of the storm. "Is the thunder over?" He asked curiously.

Elrond nodded. "For now." Elrond held out his arms to his son's, who raced over eagerly. He checked them over looking for signs of injury and finding none, lifted them into his arms, and stood. He glowered at Figwit who lowered his head ashamed.

Erestor returned with the dog tied with a rope and shook his head. "It must have wandered in here some time ago, it is thin from lack of food."

Elrond glanced at his twins, who shivered in his arms, then down at the dog. "Have it fed, then release it into the wild where it belongs."

"Your son's possibly frightened it, as much as it frightened them." Erestor murmured.

"I care not!" Elrond barked. "I want you and Figwit in my study in an hour. I have need of words for both of you."

Both advisors stood shaken as their lord turned and stalked down the halls with his son's.

* * *

Elrohir jumped on his bed, laughing as his father reached out for him. He kept dancing out of the way, earning a sigh of frustration from the elf lord.

"Elrohir, it is time to ready yourself for bed." Elrond muttered, slowly loosing his patience. He needed to meet with his advisors to set them straight. He had heard of them being at odds with each other, from his aide Glorfindel. He reached out again for his son's leg as he jumped out of reach. Elrohir laughed again, but ceased his jumping and flopped down onto the soft bed.

"Read me a story?" Elrohir smiled.

"Not tonight, perhaps tomorrow. It is late, and you have had a long trying day, as the rest of us have." Elrond shook his head firmly.

Elrohir pouted, but his face brightened when his brother skipped into the room.

Elrond sighed again. "I thought you would be asleep by now." He raised his eyebrow at his eldest son who he had tucked in no more then ten minutes ago.

"Not tired." Came the small reply, as the small elf climbed up into his brother's bed.

Elrond closed his eyes flabbergasted. He would never make it to his study in time. "Both of you to bed now." He commanded, pointing to the pillows, and blankets. Tonight he refused to fight with them about separate bedrooms. He tucked them both in and quickly retreated before questions issued from their tiny mouths.

Finally he was able to race down the halls to his study, where he suspected the two advisors to be waiting. He slowed his pace as he came to the corner by his study and casually walked to the doors. Both elves stood there, waiting, but both looking glum.

Elrond opened the doors and motioned for them to follow him inside. "Sit, I want your complete attention on my words." He pointed to the chairs and he went to a small table and poured a glass of wine for himself. He took a couple of sips before turning to face his advisors. Finally, calmed a little he began his speech.

* * *

Elrohir raced down the halls followed by a giggling mirror. It was late and they were too wound up to fall asleep. As they rounded a corner, they heard shouts drifting from their father's study, and they quickly ran to listen. They recognized three voices raised in argument, one being stiff old Erestor, another their friend and story teller, Figwit, whom they had never heard anything louder then a soft spoken word out of his mouth, until now. Then there was their father's. They glanced at each other curiously.

They quickly spun around when a voice cleared its throat behind them. They looked up at their grandfather who stood there with his arms crossed. "It is not polite to eavesdrop. Nor should you be wandering the halls at this hour. Should you not be in bed?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

Both boys scrambled to their feet, glancing at each other worriedly. "We were not tired." The muttered together quietly.

The door behind them opened to reveal their father who appeared to be surprised. "What is this?" He glanced at Celeborn then at his twin's who stood there looking guilty. "I thought I told you it was time for bed?" Elrond furrowed his brows. "Off with you both. I do not want to see you out of bed until morning. Understood?"

Both boys nodded.

"Now off with you." Elrond pointed, smiling slightly at Celeborn, who followed to make sure they obeyed. Elrond grinned to himself, then turned to face both advisors who looked like they were ready to run. "As for you two, I do not want to hear of another incident such as this. I rely on you both to help me keep things in order, and I do not appreciate having constant bickering between you. I chose you both for your skills and talent, and I choose not lightly. You!" He pointed to Erestor. "Must learn to control your opinions, and your temper. I know of all your attempts to put a bad face upon Figwit, and if there are any more such attempts you will be removed from my service. Understood?"

He earned himself a sharp nod.

"Now get out of here before I chastise you as if I would my own son's." Both advisors left quickly and raced down the halls. Elrond burst into heavy laughter. "Oh, that was fun. Like Celeborn said, my dear Glorfindel, it is not polite to eavesdrop." He turned around and watched as his aide emerged from the shadows.

Glorfindel smirked. "Like you mind so much. You love showing off when others displease you."

Elrond chuckled and poured his friend a glass of wine. "Finally I can sit and relax." Before he could utter another word, his door slammed open, revealing two small-frightened elflings. They raced across the floor and flung themselves into their father's arms. Glorfindel choked on his wine. "You were saying?"

"Why are you not in bed?" Elrond scolded.

"He told us a scary story!" They cried burying their heads into their father's robes.

"Who?"

"Grandfather!"

Elrond burst into renewed laughter. This would prove to be a long night indeed. He shook his head. "Come, I will tuck you in and read you a story." He untangled the twins from his robes, and walked with them out of his study doors. He cursed silently, as his aides laughter drifted after him.

* * *

Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning against the railing of his balcony. His wife had finished telling him she was to accompany her mother and father back to Lothlorien for a visit, and he was far from impressed. It caused a long argument, but finally he relented, and they calmly talked until the very early parts of the morning. Now his wife was asleep and he was left with a pounding ache in his head.

He had read the twin's a tale of the ents, which had caused many questions, and afterwards wondered if it was worth reading that particular story to them. Shaking his head, he chuckled. What a fine night this had turned out to be. He turned away from the rising sun and reentered his chambers and finally climbed in next to his wife. He closed his eyes; it seemed for only a brief second when a knock came to his door.

"Oh, for the love of the Valar!" He grumbled. Crawling out of bed he opened the door, saying as he did so. "This had better be good!"

There stood his aide looking a little surprised at his lord's disheveled state, but also looked a bit weary. "You had better come."

Elrohir jumped on his bed swinging a small stick at his brother who clamored across the blankets. "I am an ent and you need fear me!" Eladan cried, jumping up onto his feet.

Elrohir cried out in a loud voice. "I am a great warrior. We shall work together and defeat those who battle against us." Both boys played on the tousled bed, jumping over each other and fighting imaginary monsters, when both should have been long asleep. Elrohir skipped over his brother, but caught his feet on the large blankets and tumbled to the floor. He sat up and giggled at his clumsiness. "Opps."

He quickly untangled his feet from the covers and climbed back onto the bed, and they started their battles again. Suddenly the door opened and revealed Elrond and Glorfindel standing there aghast. Both boys quickly dropped onto the bed, and quickly hid behind their pillows. "What is the meaning of this?" Elrond asked, glancing at the now ruffled room. Toys and items were scattered across the floor, blankets and pillows were strone about everywhere. He received two pairs of gray eyes peeking around rather large pillows. Eyes wide, this particular scene caused a weary Elrond to howl with laughter. "Oh, Varda!" He gasped closing the door behind him. He stood there, his hand on the doorknob, laughing for some time, before gathering his wits about him and reentering the room. "Now, lie down and go to sleep you two monsters." He said firmly. "I told you to stay in bed."

"But, father!" Elrohir protested. "We never left the bed, well only once when I fell out of it, but we played on the bed."

"We are not tired." Elladan shot in quickly.

This again caused Elrond to chuckle amused. Too tired to argue with his son's, he smiled. "Loosen your energy outside. That way you do not disturb certain members of the house, who are trying to sleep." He pointedly glanced at Glorfindel who grinned. "Stay close to the house, and do not stray from the gardens. I will be down to join you shortly." Elrond stood, and watched as his boys gathered up a few toys, dressed themselves and raced from the room excitedly.

"No rest I am afraid for you." Glorfindel muttered gleefully.

"Watch yourself, Glorfindel, I may command you to watch over them while I sleep."

Glorfindel quickly held out his hands and backed out of the room quickly. "Good day Elrond, catch you in the afternoon sometime." Elrond grinned as he heard the click of his aide's door down the hall.

Elrond sighed defeated, another sleepless night. Groaning he gathered himself and eventually walked out into the gardens where he caught sight of his son's playing hide and find. He sat there for a long time watching his two sons' play tirelessly and smiled at this rare moment to spend with his children. Even though he had no sleep this night, he found himself soaking up the sweet laughter, and happy cheers. Life could not get any better them this.


End file.
